Shane Casey
|path=Serial Killer Spree Killer Cop Killer Proxy Killer Poisoner Enucleator |mo=Varied |victims=7 killed 2 killed by proxy 3 attempted 2 hostages |status=Deceased |actor=Edward Furlong |appearance=Hung Out to Dry}} "Convict him for the rest of his life. All because one guy points and says, 'That's him. That's the guy right there.' Justice, right? The truth will set you free. They deserved what they got. They deserved what they got." Shane Casey was a serial-turned-spree killer who appeared in seasons three, six, and seven of CSI: NY. He is best known for being the arch nemesis of Danny Messer since his arrest for framing Sheldon Hawkes. Background Shane Casey was raised by his brother, Ian from a very young age and looked up to his brother as a hero. His worship turned into obsession when Ian in 2003 was put away for a fatal robbery that Shane thought he was innocent of committing. On the day of the sentencing, Ian hanged himself. Shane began to harbour a great hatred for all those involved in his brother's case and used a series of trendy t-shirts as inspiration for his grisly killings. Season Three Hung Out to Dry Shane was present at a frat party where a young woman named Amy Feidler was murdered. He was interviewed on the scene by Danny Messer, who noticed later on that he was wearing a T-shirt similar to the one the victim was wearing. Shane appeared to assist the team by pointing out the T-shirt the victim was wearing was a knock off of a shirt series created by a company called edoclaundry.com. Each of the 8 T-shirts contained a hidden code that, when entered at the website, revealed a clue in a fictitious online murder mystery involving a band called Poor Richard. The T-shirt the victim was wearing (depicting a Hydra) was created by a company whose website was kodecon.com, an anagram for "Docket No.". When Stella Bonasera and Sheldon Hawkes entered the hidden code on the victim's shirt-everything and nothing-a short video of Ian Casey (who was then unidentified) appeared. Later victims were also found with these knock-off shirts, who were revealed to be created by Shane Casey himself in an effort to expose the unjustified prosecution and subsequent suicide of his brother, Ian. Amy Feiner had been killed for being the one who led the jury, which reached a verdict in only fifteen minutes. The second victim, Kenneth Chandler, had been killed for being the sole eyewitness against Ian. His intended third victim, who was saved, was Jerry Ganville, Ian's lawyer who had slept through the proceedings. Shane also made a shirt representing Sheldon, who had done the autopsy on Ian's alleged victim. In the end of the episode, he somehow escapes custody. Raising Shane After his escape from police custody he set up a plan to once and for all exonerate his brother using the CSIs to do it. He first starts stalking Hawkes and learning his routine and then arranges a robbery and murder similar to his brother's case and frames Hawkes for the crime. He then kills the junkie he hired to tie up any loose ends. He contacts the CSIs, saying he will give the evidence to clear Hawkes if the team will prove Ian was innocent. He demands to talk to Danny Messer alone, and during this confrontation, Danny brings proof that Ian did indeed commit the crime for which he was arrested; during the robbery, Ian took a ring from the bartender he robbed and killed. The ring was never connected to the robbery and was presumed to have belonged to Ian. After his conviction and subsequent suicide, it was placed among his personal possessions, which is how Shane, who later dropped it when he killed the junkie, got hold of it. Thoroughly devastated, Shane was then easily arrested for murdering the man he had hired to impersonate Hawkes and commit the robbery. Season Six Flag on the Play Redemptio While in prison Shane becomes friends with his cell-mate Ethan Ganz and eventually Ethan helps Shane hatch an escape plan over the next three years. He begins by having Ethan steal all of Danny's belongings and brought it all to Shane. He decided to keep everything but the dog tags and Ethan pawned them for some quick cash. Shane then started making poison while Ethan takes a state trooper's family hostage in preparation for his plan. On the night of the execution of a double murderer Reggie Tifford, he poisoned a guard which caused a lockdown and bringing in state troopers, including the one Shane has under his thumb. The trooper told the guard to open Shane's cell but the guard fought back, effectively killing him and opening all the cells by accident. This caused a riot which caused Hawkes, who was present at the time of the execution, to be trapped where Shane noticed him and trapped him in his own cell along with Reggie. They eventually break out and try to stop Shane from escaping. But Shane puts on a stolen NYPD uniform and Danny's stolen badge, kills the state trooper and escapes while Reggie is killed by swat officer and Sheldon is wrestled to the ground unable to stop him. The state trooper's family is rescued and Shane and Ethan are both in the wind. Point of View Stella shows Mac CCTV footage of Shane continuing to impersonate Danny in a bar. Vacation Getaway Shane reappears at a bar where he leaves a puzzle wrapped in a fake dollar bill where he is spotted by an off-duty cop named Nicholas Henderson, who calls it in. This eventually leads a chase scene where the cop and Don arrest Shane and plan to send him back to prison. But before they can do the perp walk Shane kills the guard with his own chains, unlocks himself and uses his body to cushion the fall from the building. Mac and Stella try to arrest him but he takes a woman hostage and manages to make his escape. Shane then hits his former cell-mate over the head and stuffs another dollar bill code down his throat killing him in the process. He then proceeds to the Messer's vacation getaway where Shane tries to kill Danny but is stopped and eventually drops off a cliff where he is presumed dead. But he survives and returns to Messer's home where he takes Lucy hostage and Shane aims a gun at Danny, and a gunshot rings out. Season Seven The 34th Floor It is eventually revealed that Lindsay was the one who fired the shot and killed Shane, ending his reign of terror over the CSIs once and for all. Modus Operandi Shane killed his victims in a number of different ways, including decapitating with a blowtorch, blunt-force trauma, and stabbing with railroad spikes. The one consistent thing about his murders is that he usually left behind some sort of riddle or code that led the authorities to him and his next goal. Pathology Shane was intelligent, disciplined, focused, and very driven. In his first appearance, he was a mission-oriented avenger whose goal was to give his brother justice. As the show progresses, however, Shane becomes more and more aggressive to the point of becoming a full-blown psychopath who kills either because he simply enjoys it or because his victims are no longer of any use to him. In later episodes, he holds a special grudge against Danny for being the one who showed him the evidence of his brother's guilt. Known Victims *2006: **October 10: Amy Feiner **October 11: ***Kenneth Chandler ***Jerry Ganville ***Sheldon Hawkes **November 29: Unnamed junkie *2010: **April 14: ***Donnie ***Officer Miller **May 26: ***Unnamed policeman ***Unnamed woman **May 26-27: Ethan Ganz **May 27: Danny Messer **May 28-29: Lucy Messer Known Victims by Proxy The following were murdered by Shane Casey's accomplices *November 28, 2006: Kelly Jones *April 14, 2010: Unnamed guard Known Accomplices *Unnamed junkie *Ethan Ganz *Officer Miller Appearances Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Spree Killers Category:Cop Killer Category:Incriminators Category:Revenge Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Prolific Killers Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies